H2O: Different take on How it all Began
by XxIce-ChildxX
Summary: Summary inside. Please give it a try, its my first H2O story. Comments welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello All!**

**This is my first Rikki/Zane story and first H2O Story, so please go easy on me. **

**If I don't update quickly, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try to update alittle faster.**

Summary:

What if the girls hadn't met that day at Mako Island. What if they hadn't all become mermaids together. What if they all didn't know each other until they swam into each other? That's just what happens in this story. Rikki is the new girl(like in the show) but she doesn't live with her dad. She lives alone. She doesn't meet Cleo and Emma that day helping Cleo. She meets them when she's out for a swim. She meets Zane for the first time when he catches her running from someone. Rikki's mom abandoned her and her dad, then her dad past away a few years later. Now she lives alone in a trailer, working so she can stay. One night while she is walking to the docks she notices a island. It's Mako. Of course she decides to investigate the island. She goes out to the island and ends up being in the moon pool at the time of the full moon. We all know where this lands her. Find out how she deals with her new mermaid powers and what happens when she meets Cleo, Emma, Lewis, Zane, Ash, Bella and Will. Characters: Rikki Chadwick: Age- 17 Zane Bennett: Age- 18 Emma Gilbert: Age-17 Cleo Sertori: Age- 17

Isabella "Bella" Hartley: Age- 17

Lewis McCartney: Age- 18 Ash Dove: Age- 18 Will Benjamin: Age- 18

**Proluge:**

"Why me? Why did it have to be my parents? Why did they leave me?"

Those are the questions that I ask myself everyday, but will it ever make a difference? Nope cause my mom left me and my dad just died. Yea I have a great life.

Who am I you ask. Well my name is Rikki Chadwick. Im a seventeen year old girl living alone in a trailer, going to school and working. How did this happen you ask? Well my mom abandoned me and my dad when I was just a little girl, I don't exactly remember when she left us, but I know that I don't want her back. And my dad died a few years ago from an unfortunate heart attack when I was fifteen. I just came home from school and there he was, sitting in his chair like usual. He didn't move to say "Welcome back kiddo, how was school?" like he usually did, so I knew something was up. I ran up to him and shook him, when that didn't do any good I ran and called the police. They arrived but it was too late my dad was already gone. So yeah great life I have don't I. Well it just gets better. I had to move cause no one would bring me in and since I my dad owned a trailer that we would go to for vacation I decided to go live in that. Now the only problem was finding a job, I mean really who would hire a fifteen year old girl. But apparantly someone did and now I work at the Juice Net, but I only work like 3 days a week and for like 4-5 hours a day. So it really isn't that good but hey it works for now. So yeah its just me living in this little trailer going to school and working.


	2. The first change

*This story will be mostly in Rikki's POV unless it says someone elses POV at the beginning of the chapter.*

Chapter 1

"The First Change"

I walked into work around nine in the morning. Wilfred wasn't at the bar when I looked over to say hi. So I walked into the back and there he was.

"Hey Wilfred, what are you doing back here?" I asked. He turned around and saw me standing there.

"Just taking inventory, so I can see what we need to order more of." He said putting down his clip board. I just shrugged as a means of saying ok and walked into the break room to put down my stuff and put on my apron. I walked out to the bar and started taking orders. I had been kept busy for about two hours before it started to die down a bit. I decided to take this time as my break and Wilfred took over for me. I walked into the back to grab my lunch. I went to grab it in my bag, but I didn't feel anything in my bag.

"Huh?" I said as I picked up my bag to see that I didn't grab my lunch when I left this morning.

"Crap." I said and ran back out to tell Wilfred. "Hey Wilfred, I gotta run home and grab my lunch that I left on the table." I said. He just nodded as he took a few orders. I ran out of the JuiceNet and towards my trailer as fast as I could.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I arrived at my house about twenty minutes later. Since I wasn't going to run back to the JuiceNet to eat my lunch, I just ate it at my trailer. I finished my sandwich in about ten minutes than was back to running to the JuiceNet to finish my shift.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I walked in the JuiceNet just as Wilfred walked back into the break room so he could eat his lunch. I grabbed my apron just as people started to sit at the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I asked a girl with pin-straight blond hair and brown eyes, she looked a little on the chubby side. "Yeah I'll have a strawberry mango." She said not looking at me but at her nails. "Okay, that'll be $4.00." I said going to prepair her drink. She scoffed and started to pull out her wallet. She pulled out a ten and gave it to me. I went and got six dollars as her change. "Okay heres your change and drink, have a nice day." I said with a fake smile cause I just wanted to get her out of my face. "Whatever." She said and took her change and drink away with her. I went back to serving other customers.

"Rikki, your shifts up." Wilfred called from the other side of the bar while I was picking up some empty cups. "'Kay." I said putting away the cups and running to the back of the JuiceNet to grab my bag and leave. "See you later Wilfred." I said running out of the JuiceNet.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I walked into my trailer and dropped off my bag and change out of my work clothes. I grabbed a black and red tank top and some black shorts with my black sneakers. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. So I had the rest of the day to do anything I want. I shrugged and decided to go down to the beach. I grabbed my keys to the trailer and left.

I walked along the beach not paying attention to anyone as I passed them by. Except when I almost ran into a girl with brown curly hair and brownish-hazel eyes. I mumbled a sorry and continued to walk. I looked up about ten minutes later and saw an island in the distance. _'What? I've never seen that island before.' _I thought to myself. I looked around and saw that the docks were only a few feet from me. I knew that my dad left a boat at the trailer docked infront of the water in the yard attached to a tree. So I decided to put it to some good use for once since his passing. I ran back to the trailer and to the little boat that was tied to the tree. I untied it and pushed it into the water. I jumped in and drove it to the island.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

When I was about twenty feet from the island the boat stopped. "No, no…shit." I said as I looked at the gas gage. It was empty. I pulled out my phone and saw that I didn't have any service. I paddled the boat onto shore and I still didn't have service. "Maybe if I go higher up I'll get service." I said and started to walk into the forest. I got to a structure of rocks. I started to climb the rocks, but my foot missed a rock and I slipped down into a cavern.

"Oww." I said as I got up and rubbed my lower back. I looked around. "Wow." I said and looked up into the volcano's neck. I couldn't see anything but a dark sky so I knew it was night time. I looked around before I decided to try to climb back out. But of course that didn't work cause I couldn't climb a wall that was flat. So I walked back into the cavern. I decided to try and see if there was a way out through the little water in the cavern. I walked into the water and all of a sudden it started to bubble, little beads of light fell from the sky when the moon was over the center. Then little beads of light lifted from the water to the sky. This only lasted for a few seconds before it all disappeared. I didn't dewl on that for to long, I just ducked underwater and swam out of the cavern. I popped up out in the ocean, and just as I popped up the water police drove by on one of their patrols.

"Make your way to the boat! I repeat make your way to the boat!" A voice on the boat said when a spot light landed on me. I grumbled but swam over reluctantly.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

The next morning was less than plesant. I woke up with a splitting headache, and hungry. I grumbled while I pulled myself from my bed. And walked towards my kitchen. I went to grab something from my fridge but noticed that I didn't really have much. A bottle of milk, some fruit and that was about it.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to the market some point today." I said while grabbing an apple out of my fridge and walked back to my room to grab a towel so I could take a shower. At least it was my day off so I could take as long as possible in the shower. I finished my apple and turned on the water. Instead of taking a shower, I decided on a bath so I could just relax and pretend yesterdays fiasco never happened. I stripped and stepped into the bath. I was calm for about ten seconds until I looked down and saw that I had a golden fish tail that hung over the tubes edge.

"…AHHHHH!" I screamed when it finally hit me.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

A/N: Well that's chapter 1. Let me know how you like it. : ) ohh and by the way emma and cleo already have their tails. In a later chapter it'll all be revealed about how it happened.

**Who should Rikki meet first…**

**Cleo? Or Emma?**

**Let me know. : )**

**Click the pretty button and review please : ) **

**Till next time. (Which is hopefully in a few days : ) )**


	3. The first Encounter

Chapter 2

"The First Encounter"

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I had just finished screaming for about ten minutes before I had gotten a scratchy voice. I stared at the tail before pulling the plug on the drain to get rid of the water. I looked around and saw my towel sitting only a few feet away. I tried to stretch and grab it but I failed epiclly.

"Damn." I said. I tried lifting myself from the tube but that didn't work either. So I ended up lifting myself from the tube and tumbling over the side and dragging myself over to my towel. I sat drying myself for about ten minutes before the tail disappeared and I had my legs back. I Jumped up and ran to my room grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top I threw them on over my underware.

_'That did __**NOT**__ just happen!'_ I thought to myself as I stared at my reflection. I passed it off as just stress from last night's fiasco. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a notepad and pen to start my grociery list.

"Lets see I need milk, juice, sandwich meat, fruit, cereal, mean, and I think that's it." I stood up and swiped my bag, cell, and keys of the table. I locked the trailer up and began my walk to the market.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I was walking around the market looking at my list and not where I was going. I didn't notice a girl with curly brown hair till I crashed into her. I sent her and myself sprawling onto the floor.

"Good job, Cleo. You just dropped everything." A young girl said sneering at the girl on the ground.

"Ohh be quiet Kim." The girl said picking everything up and offering me a hand.

"Thanks." I said hauling myself up off the ground. The girl just smiled at me.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said

"It's ok." The girl said and walked away with the younger girl in tow. I just shrugged and continued on my way.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I walked inot my trailer and put the three grociery bags down on my kitchen table. It took me about ten minutes to put everything away in their respectable places. Since it was just me living here, I didn't have to by too much to keep me going for a while. I sighed and looked at the clock that hung next to the fridge. It was only 3:30 so I decided that there was no real reason to go out, so I just grabbed the remote and watched televison for a couple of hours till my stomach grumbled.

_'Time for some dinner.'_ I thought and made my way to the fridge to pull out something to eat.

_'Damn, I got nothing that'll thaw fast enough for me to cook and eat.'_ So I just ordered a cheese pizza. After about twenty minutes of waiting there was a knock at my door. I grabbed the ten bucks off the counter and ran to the front door, which wasn't far considering I live in a trailer.

"Good evening. Ten dollars please." The delivery guy said handing me the pizza. I gave him the money and took my pizza inside. I closed the door behind him and walked the four feet to my kitchen. I grabbed a plate, soda, and a slice of pizza. I walked back to my living room and resumed my spot on the couch and watched more televison.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

The next morning came with the sound of people talking. I, of course, was still half alseep when this was happening. I blinked a few times to see that I wasn't in my room but in my living/dining room with the televison still on. I got up and looked at my watch. It didn't occur to me until about a minute later that it was about ten minutes till my shift at the JuiceNet.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed and jumped up off the couch. I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of black cargo pants, white tanktop, and my JuiceNet shirt that is blue, red and white button up shirt that has a little pinapple one the right side of the shirt. I threw them on and grabbed my black sneakers. I threw on my sneakers while I ran to my kitchen to throw together a quick lunch and then sprinted out of the trailer.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I arrived at the JuiceNet just as Wilfred came out from the back room.

"Hiya Rikki." He said. I was hunched over trying to catch my breath. I waved and stood up from my hunched position.

"Hey Wilfred." I said while walking into the back where I placed down my lunch and bag, while grabbing my apron and threw it on. I walked back out and saw that people were already lining up at he bar. I walked up to one girl who looked familiar.

"Hey what can I get ya?" I asked her. The girl stared at me for a while before she responded.

"Ohh, umm…I'll have a strawberry mange please." She said.

"Alright." I said and began to make her drink.

"Ohh I remember where I've seen you!" She exclaimed after about a minute of silence.

"We crashed into each other yesterday at the market!" She exclaimed.

"Ohh yea, sorry 'bout that." I said. "It's ok, I'm Cleo by the way. Cleo Sertori." She extended her hand towards me.

"Rikki Chadwick." I said extending my hand to meet her's.

"Nice to meet you Rikki." Cleo said. "Ditto." I said handing her, her drink.

"$4.00 please." She opened her wallet and pulled out four ones and gave them to me. She grabbed her drink and wallet and went to find a table to sit at.

About ten minutes later a girl with strait blond hair and blue eyes came in and sat with Cleo. Cleo bounced up and grabbed the girls arm and dragged her over to the bar where I currently was.

"Rikki, this is my friend Emma. Emma this is Rikki, we crashed into each other yesterday at the market." Cleo said.

"Emma Gilbert." She said extending her hand.

"Rikki Chadwick." I said extending my own hand to meet hers. She smiled and turned back to Cleo and started talking. While I went back to doing what I was supposed to be doing, working.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

Emma and Cleo had left when they had both finished their drinks. I was stuck working for another three hours. When my shift was up I ran into the back grabbed my bag and ran out of the JuiceNet towards my trailer. Since it was only one in the afternoon I decided to go down to the beach. I threw on a black and pink bikini top and black board shorts. I walked out of my trailer, locked up and headed towards the beach. I chose a secluded part of the beach and ran into the water. After about ten seconds of relaxing in the water I felt something happening. I looked down and there it was again, the **TAIL**! So now I knew it wasn't stress playing with my mind. I actually had a tail.

"Gahh!" I exclaimed as I began to sink. I moved the tail back and for the stay floating. I couln't believe it, I had a tail and was a **MERMAID**! So I decided to go for a swim.

I swam around for about fifteen minutes before I came to that island again. I wam around and found the underwater entrence/exit that I came out of two days ago. I swam inside and saw two more tails. So I swam in further.

"Hello?" I asked when I swam up to the surface of the water. The two girls turned around.

"Emma? Cleo?"

"Rikki?"

~H2O: Just Add Water~


	4. New Friends

Chapter 3

"New Friends"

~H2O: Just Add Water~

"Rikki!? What are you doing here?" Cleo exclaimed. I just stared at them.

"You guys are mermaids as well." I said looking at their tails as well.

"Yeah, we've been like this for a few months. When did you change?" Emma asked me while she pushed herself up onto a ledge that was protruding from the cavern. I moved closer into the cavern, Cleo was hanging on the left side of the ledge were Emma was sitting. I moved to the right side of the ledge near Emma.

"I changed just a few days ago." I said looking at Cleo and Emma. They both smiled at me, than they exchanged a look between the two of them. They smiled then turned to me.

"Rikki, you can hang out with us. We'll help you throughout the transition and how to use your power." Emma said to me. I was confused when she said power. I didn't have a power, the only thing I could do was get a fish tail when I hit the water, and breathe underwater for some time. I didn't know anything about a power.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't have a power I only know how to hold my breath underwater." I said to them. "Though I would like it if I could hang out with you." I smiled at them. They smiled back and Emma slide into the water.

"You just haven't discovered your power yet. I can control water, and Emma can create ice." Cleo said. She began to raise the water in the pool, than Emma froze the water, so it was a stream of frozen water floating in the pool. I stared at the frozen stream in wonder.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed! I couldn't wait until I figured out what I could do. We stayed in the cavern for a few more hours talking about being mermaids.

"We'll we have to go. Bye Rikki." Emma said. They waved as they left the cavern. I stayed in the cavern for a few more minutes before I left as well.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

The next day past quickly as I went through my shift at the JuiceNet. Emma and Cleo walked in close to the end of my shift. I smiled at them as they sat down. I grabbed my pad and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! What can I get you?" I asked them.

"I'll have a peach mango smoothy." Emma said.

"And I'll have a strawberry banana smoothy." Cleo said. I wrote down both orders and walked away. I started to make their drinks when two people walked in. I noticed it was the girl with pin-straight blond hair and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. They walked over to the counter.

"Hey guys I'll be right with you." I said as I grabbed Emma and Cleo's drinks and walked over to their table.

"Here you guys go." I said and dropped off their drinks. I walked back to the counter.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" I asked. The blond girl looked at me and then sneered.

"I'll have strawberry mango." She said. I nodded.

"I'll have a strawberry kiwi." The boy said. I nodded and went to make both drinks. I handed both of them their drinks and Wilfred came up to me.

"Rikki, your shift's up. You can go home now. I'll finish up here." He said. I smiled and walked to the back. I walked back out to the main room.

"Bye Wilfred." I said as I walked out, Emma and Cleo quickly followed.

"Hey! Do you wanna go for a swim?" Emma asked.

"Sure, just let me stop by my trailer so I can change." I said. They both nodded and we started to walk away. I was happy that I had two friends that I could rely on.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated and that this chapter is short! I've had writers block for some time now. But now I'm getting back into it. Next chapter Zane will be introduced! Then the ZIKKINESS will begin! **


	5. Awakening of the Power

Chapter 4

"Awakening of the Power"

~H2O: Different Take on How it all Began~

I walked down the street to my trailer not wanting to be too late to see Cleo and Emma. I heard a voice behind me.

"So you walk to the JuiceNet every day?" I turned around and saw the boy that was at the JuiceNet earlier.

"Umm…yea." I said looking at him. "Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" I just watched as the guy chuckled and started to walk away. "I'm Zane Bennett." He said as he was walking away. I stared at him with a confused look on my face. I blinked and walked into my trailer.

I changed into a red bikini top and white Oneil board shorts. I threw on a baggy t-shirt and walked out of my trailer. I began walking down the street to get to the beach.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I arrived at the beach and began to walk to find a secluded spot. I walked around till I found a small secluded spot hidden by a small formation of rocks. I looked around to make sure I was alone before I took off my shirt and shoes. I stored them in the rocks and ran into the water.

I felt my legs change into a fin and I started to swim off to Mako Island to meet up with Emma and Cleo.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

I surfaced in the cove on Mako Island and saw Emma and Cleo were already there. "Hey guys!" I said.  
>"Hey!" They said back.<p>

"So have you figured out your power yet?" Emma said curiously.

"No." I said sadly. "Hey you'll figure it out." Cleo said. "I mean you have Emma and I to help you!" Cleo said. I smiled at them. "Yea!" I said.

"Hey Emma, Cleo do you know a Zane Bennett?" I asked them. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yea, he's not someone you want to hang out with." Emma said. "Why not? Why can't I hang out with people who I want to?" I said getting angry. I started to ball my fists. When I did that I started to get hot. Though I didn't pay much attention to it.  
>"Hey calm down Rikki! We just mean that he isn't really all that nice." Cleo said. "We've grown up with him and he isn't someone you want to hang out with."<p>

"Ohhh." I said calming down, as I did that I felt myself cool down.

"Hey Rikki, I think you just figured out your power." Emma said. I looked down at my hands and clenched them into fists again. The water started to heat up again.

"Awesome! I can heat liquids!" I said unclenching my hands.

~H2O: Just Add Water~

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been on in a long time. I've had Senior project and other things for senior year. But hear is the next chapter. We met Zane! I promise that soon ZIKKINESS will soon occur!**

**Click the little button! **


End file.
